


The Broken Place

by Broodofvipers



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broodofvipers/pseuds/Broodofvipers
Summary: This is a one shot presenting the idea that Joel and Ellie are kidnapped, separated, and forced to work hard labor (think Rattlers just nowhere near as bad). In her desperation, Ellie finds a way to get to Joel.
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The Broken Place

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, this is a Joel/Ellie romance as two consenting adults. I have comment moderation turned on because I refuse to deal with shenanigans. It's pretty simple - don't like, don't read. I know that a non-platonic relationship is not canon, and I would never dispute that. But even before Part 2, they had an incredibly deep bond which I could see developing into something else when Ellie is older. Fanfiction allows us to present different scenarios, so here is just one story that popped into my brain.

The room is desperately dark and hollow. Joel groans, tossing and turning on his bed yet another time in the emptiness that is his room that he’s lucky to not have to share with someone else. What a fucking nightmare that would be. Although this prison is a nightmare of its own regard. He replays the day they got caught over and over, analyzing every crucial detail…and mistake. They. Ellie. It was just a normal supply run a few miles outside of Jackson - a little further than they normally go because this many years into this reality has left everything close to town picked clean. They were with a larger group, but he gave in when she insisted that they go off down the road just the two of them. Distracted by their finds and occasionally each other, they went too far. And they paid the price. They thought they had cleared the area but missed one building. One damn building. By the time he realized what was happening, it was too late. Both he and Ellie were cornered but fighting. It wasn’t too long before there were just too many for them to manage. 

Joel caught Ellie’s gaze before they tied her mouth and dragged her first into a waiting white van, although he could still hear her muffled screams. It still haunts him. Fear. Panic. Distress. There’s no place for those emotions in his favorite strong green eyes. In whose eyes he knows every secret. 

He did what he could, but even with his strength and adrenaline mixed with otherworldly rage, they took him down. 

If it were just him, he’d be able to deal with it. But oh, Ellie. He knows she has a chance because she’s strong physically but also possesses intelligence and grit. But what the fuck are they doing with her. If anyone even thinks to put their hands on her…

Joel rolls over yet again and moves his blanket down his anxious body further. Too hot. Too cold. His temperature keeps ebbing like his thoughts, ever in turmoil. He’s seen her once in the month they’ve been here. It’s hardly much of anything but he’ll take it because it’s all he has. When they were out in the fields about a week ago, he saw her many yards away. Because of the distance, she was small, but without a doubt it was her. The way she moved – even then – with that spark of life he’s never seen in anyone else but leaves him fascinated. She saw him too. Their gazes stuck on each other for as long as they could without both being chastised and being sent back to their crushing, back-breaking work. 

When he’s out in the fields during the day, he’s been observing - looking for mistakes. Gaps in patrols do happen. Some guards occasionally take too long of a break. Some are physically small…but they have guns. He’s tried to memorize what he can. Just like he’s memorized all of Ellie. 

He huffs, miserable. Any pretense he’s had of not needing her in every single way possible dissolved a long time ago. She’s without a doubt a part of him, so he feels so incredibly un-whole when she’s not around. His mind plays in a constant loop every night, so he can never sleep long. It’s always concern for her well-being, as well as missing everything about her. He wishes he could shut off his brain. Physically, he’s exhausted from all the labor he has to do. Although, what if she needs him? He has to fight, that he knows. But he also needs to sleep to stay strong.

Even out in the wheat fields when he’s working just enough to be convincing, everything reminds him of her. It’s good, he supposes. Maybe it’ll help motivate him even more to get them out of this place. And dwelling on their good memories keeps him calm and focused. Everything he ever does is for her. 

* * *

His mind often drifts to that time in Jackson’s own wheat fields.

By that point, she had finally moved into his house after their relationship recovered to a much better state than when it was shattered. He moved all his crafting supplies to the garage so she could take the room at the back of the house. As their life started to intertwine and resemble the normalcy and comfort they both craved, he started to confront an intensity of feelings that caught him wholly off-guard. He doesn’t even know how it started. But one day he realized – he wanted her. And over time, he had the suspicion that she wanted him too.

It was close to sunset that day, so most of the day’s farm workers had started trickling home. They both had the day off, but were walking past the fields together - headed home - when one of the many Jackson patrol dogs darted past them, leash dragging. Ellie glanced at Joel then took off running after him into the wall of wheat where he had disappeated. It was a dog they knew – Murphy – which was confirmed when they heard people calling for him in the distance.

Joel sprinted after her, following the sounds of her yelling for the dog and the crashing of wheat stalks. He was so distracted by following her that he damn near plowed her over because he didn’t see that she had stopped to bend down to tie her sneaker that had come unlaced. As he staggered, his right hand grasped her shoulder as he pushed up and caught his step.

She caught his eye, her own filled with laughter, then turned her head down to focus on the laces. “Damn Joel, good one.”

He shook his head and put both hands on his hips while catching his breath. “Sorry. Didn’t see ya down there.”

Halfway done with her tie, she said, “Stupid laces came undone. But I think we’ll be chasing Murph a while. I think he saw some animal – a mouse or something.”  


“Hmm.” With that, Joel walked over to her, extending a hand to help her up as she finished with her shoe.  


She looked up, meeting his warm eyes, her own softening in return. His strong grasp enveloped her smaller hand as the tension in his arm flexed as he helped her up from her crouch. Joel tried to ignore how good even the smallest touch felt. Or how the lack of her proximity makes him, to this day, feel desperate and restless. But that time, her closeness made him feel nervous and rattled.  


Once up, he expected her to turn away and take off again. But already he knew down to his core - Ellie has always been a surprise.  


When Joel started to loosen his grip, she squeezed harder, which brought all attention to his hand. Then his eyes met her own - the look she gave was deep as she searched his face. She only dropped her gaze to look down at their hands, still clasped, and he could see her smile widen as he gave a tiny squeeze in response. She looked up again and pulled him closer and Joel was entranced while she lightly licked her bottom lip.  


Joel, perpetually a slave to his fears and thoughts, shut them down for once. He ignored everything and did what he wanted, purely on instinct. He tipped his head down a few inches, leaving her to decide what she wanted to happen next.  


He’s never felt a more perfect blend of both peace, excitement and bewilderment as she closed the gap and her lips gently met his. He wasn’t taken off guard but he had to steady himself, wanting to pour everything into that first kiss but to also let her adjust. She started off slowly, gently pressing her lips to his own as he followed her lead and simply reacted to her every move. After a few moments, he dropped his hand from grasping hers and she did too as he brought both of his hands up to cup her face gently. She stepped closer in return, wrapping one hand around his waist and another grasped his wrist, fully anchoring herself to him. He doesn’t know how long it lasted but eventually they pulled back to catch their breath. Joel tipped her face up so she could look into his eyes as he slowly thumbed her jaw. The look of love reflected there was only for him.  


Threading a hand into her hair, he leaned in to kiss her again and as his lips pressed assuredly to hers, he felt a small leg brush up against his own, seeking attention. Joel had to pull back, chuckling.  


“Hey Murph,” he said, as he dropped his arms from Ellie and grabbed the dog’s leash. “Let’s get you back.”  


When he looked back up at Ellie, all he saw was contentment and joy. He knew how fidgety and energized she’d be now – probably the rest of the day. She playfully bumped her shoulder against his as they walked in tandem back through the field.  


“You know, you look really happy. Well, happy for you anyway,” she said, studying his mood.  


“Well, maybe I am,” he responded, meaning it more than anything he’d ever said, as he draped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.  


* * *

As Joel allows his mind wander yet again this excruciatingly slow night, a sound snaps him out of his mind’s notebook of his most cherished memories. He thought it was just a random noise at first until he hears it again – a tap on his window, as if something small was thrown at it.  


He jumps out of bed and quickly but quietly approaches the window. There aren’t curtains so he slowly peaks around, searching down below. His room, facing a large but typically guarded courtyard area, is on the second floor. There’s a bush below his window but he’s shocked to see that Ellie is crouched behind it, looking up at him. He gives her the smallest of nods before he looks up, searching for guards. Seeing none, he slowly opens his window as quiet as he can.  


“Ellie? What are you doing here?” He didn’t mean to sound upset but he knows the danger.  


“In a minute. Can you help me get up there?”  


He quickly goes and grabs a blanket. He throws it out the window, still holding tight to one end. There’s a ledge below that aids in her reach, and she can just grasp the bottom of the fabric. They work together as she climbs her way up the wall as quickly as she can. He helps pull her in then immediately grabs her to his chest as he shuts his window then walks them backwards.  


She’s trembling slightly from the adrenaline as he envelopes her with his muscular arms. She clings to him with everything she has. He suddenly hears a grasp of breath that escapes her lips as she starts to cry.  


“Oh Ellie.”  


“Joel, I…found out where you were and I had to come see you. I had to.”  


“Oh baby, I know,” he says, laying his face down against the top of her head as he revels in the softness of her hair. “I miss ya’ in ways I can’t explain but…it’s so dangerous, El.”  


“I know, Joel. I just – it’s been a month. I couldn’t stand it another day. I’m going insane.”  


Joel squeezes her harder, soaking in this moment. Her feel. Her smell. Ellie is here with him. Right now.  


“I know, but they’ll kill you Ellie. If they catch you...” he says, not willing to finish the thought.  


He feels her stiffen and she backs up a little, looking him in the eye. Her face makes Joel’s heart sink in his chest. Those big beautiful green eyes are filled with tears, and she looks healthy but carries an air of defeat.  


“Wait, are you really upset that I came?” She asks, taken aback.  


“Look, I know you risked your life, but you can’t do that. Not for me.”  


She pushes on his chest and he immediately lets go. “I can’t believe this. I thought you’d be happy.”  


Joel deeply sighs, shaking his head as he grabs her wrist. “Hey, I am happy, okay?” He replies, but she’s not looking at him. He tips her head up with his free hand, making sure she understands what he’s about to say. “I am. You’re all I think about. I’m in awful shape without ya’ girl. This whole mess – I can’t stand it. I don’t know if you’re hurt or hungry or safe. But this, you sneakin’ here, is a risk. I need ya’ mor’n anything girl but not at that cost. Never that cost. Okay?”  
Her face softens as he swipes a thumb over her moist cheek to wipe a tear away, and she even leans into his hand a little.  


“I get it, I just couldn’t stand it anymore. Joel, I can’t do this. I know it’s dangerous but I couldn’t take it, not one more day.”  


“I know. And of course I want you here. And I’m jus’ as sick about it as you. Probably more, actually.”  


His prodding worked. The corner of her mouth upticks into a smile. “Yah? How do you figure that?”  


He shrugs, “I don’ know. Older, wiser,” he says, with a tiny smirk.  


She laughs quietly. “Oh sure. Take the easy way out, old man.” She pauses a moment, considering something as she searches his face and starts rubbing her hands up and down his arms, up into his sleeves.  


“How much do you think about me?” she asks even though he knows that she's aware of the answer already.  


“Every minute of every damn day, darlin’.”  


“Do you ever think about us together? Like how we are now?”  


“Of course.”  


“So…what do you want to do now that I’m here?” she asks, challenging him.  


He cups her face in his hands. “Don’ worry. I’ll show ya.”  


Their lips crash together, and they pull on each other with all that they have, and they kiss so hard it almost hurts. Their mouths open together, tongues touching and teasing. Ellie releases a quiet moan when Joel fists the base of her head, clutching her hair. He pulls her head to the side as he kisses down her throat, and he hears her heavy breathing in his ear. She wraps her hand around his back, clutching on the back of his shirt, as if it’s anchoring her to him. They grab and touch everything they can in a frenzy. Joel starts by grasping her breasts through her shirt, and she arches her back into his touch. It’s not enough for him though – he wants to feel her soft skin – so he lifts up the bottom of her shirt and sinks to his knees. He alternates looking up at her and looking at her stomach as he slowly licks and kisses his way up to her chest as she helps to lift her shirt.  


She giggles a little, but he already knows why – his beard. She’s always been sensitive. He teasingly rubs his furry cheek and chin on her sensitive skin, and she runs her hand though his hair. Ellie, ever eager, wastes no time taking off her shirt as he climbs higher and sends all his attention to her breasts. He palms them, lovingly kneading and squeezing before moving onto her nipples one at a time. He slowly sucks and swirls his tongue over the pink flesh, causing her to moan quietly again. He takes his time, wanting to get her relaxed and ready for him.  


After a few minutes, she tugs on his hair, signaling for him to stand back up as she brings his face to hers again. He wraps an entire arm around her head, holding her as close as he can as they kiss slowly and sensually. Their lips enter a dance – sliding together, rotating the biting of lips and searching tongues. She winds her hands under his shirt, palming all the tight muscles of his back all the way up to his shoulders. His free hand sinks down, dipping into the front of her pants and into her panties. He runs his fingers through her hair there and rubs over her core, finding it wonderfully slick. He teases her clit a little, proving some pressure for her as she starts to rock her hips a little on instinct. She pulls back from their kiss and suckles on his neck for a few moments, and this time he moans.  


“God, Joel,” she whispers against his skin.  


He wastes no more time. He pulls his hands from her and leads her to his bed, removing his shirt as they go.  


“Lay down Ellie,” he instructs, and she obliges quickly. As soon as she’s horizontal, he quickly removes her shoes and moves straight to her pants and panties, removing them just as quick. He spreads her legs, kissing and licking up both of them, teasing her more the higher he climbs up her thigh. Her hands grasp the sheets as he finally licks one long lick up her center before kissing her clit. Then he takes his time, slowly sucking and licking her clit just the way she likes. He only pauses a moment to quickly dip his two middle fingers into his mouth, getting them wet so he can dip them into her. He pushes slowly, but she’s wet and ready. His mouth goes right back to her clit and she snakes her hand into his hair and holds on gently. Joel sets his rhythm to work with her as she moves her hips. After a few minutes, he knows she’s getting close when he can see her face tighten a little and her thighs start to clench a little tighter. It’s not long before he feels her walls start to clench around his fingers and she breathes heavily as she bites her lip. He’s always loved watching her when she cums. Her face sometimes tightens, eyes pinching almost like she’s in pain, but it’s from pleasure alone.  


Joel slowly moves his fingers in and out of her and holds his palm over her clit with pressure, leading her down from her high. He’s always fascinated, watching her movements as she responds so well to him and his efforts. She’s always a little sensitive after an orgasm so he removes his fingers once he feels her muscles stop contracting. He quickly licks his fingers clean, relishing her taste and wipes his hand on the sheets as he crawls back up to her.  


He lays against her on his side, and she settles into the nook of his chest, feeling up and down his arms, chest and stomach. She kisses at him then, searching his mouth for her taste still lingering on his lips. She teases a finger down lower and lower still on his torso as she reaches his pants. She palms over his hardness though his pants, and it’s his turn to buck into her hands.  


He can’t stand it long though, and he takes control. He pushes her back onto her back, but scoots her back from the edge while he removes his pants. He returns to her quickly, slipping in between her legs that she opens wide for him. He relishes in the anticipation of what’s to come. She wraps herself around him, lets bent but grasping at his hips, while her arms bring him close. He leans over her, chest brushing her own as he kisses her for several moments. He can’t help but rub himself against her, feeling all the wetness and warmth that he’s been craving.  


She pulls back to look him in the eyes. “I want you inside of me, Joel.”  


He nods, always glad she wants it as much as he does, and he grasps himself as he enters her. Once inside, he goes right back into her arms as they slowly roll their hips together. He holds his girl, staying as close as he can because he knows it’s what she likes. She wraps her hands around his neck and back, pulling on the skin there.  


“God, I missed you Ellie.”  


She brings a roaming hand to his hair and kisses him and sucks some on his bottom lip which always drives him wild. He keeps a slow pace at first, giving them the time to just be with each other and take in every feeling. He tries to memorize every sound and sensation, letting her soak deep into his bones. He starts moving his hips faster, needing more friction.  


“You feel so good, Joel,” she whispers.  


He looks down at her, never having seen something so beautiful. They’ve made love more times than either of them could possibly count by now but something is different tonight. Maybe it’s the trauma of forced to be a part, or the amplification of the connection they have that they never want to lose. But it’s the most beautiful Ellie has ever been. Here, in this room with him, she opens to him completely and he knows the risks she took to get here. He loves her more than he ever has.  


He gets close, breathing heavy and feeling the strain in his body from fucking her. She pulls on him even closer, bringing his head into her neck. “Deep, Joel. Deep,” she encourages, knowing he’s close. After a few moments of quick thrusts he pushes his hips against her as deep as he can go, releasing his cum spurt by spurt inside her. Once his orgasm is finished, he catches his breath and kisses her a few times as her hand drifts down to squeeze his ass, teasing him.  


Eventually he pulls out and they settle together again on the small bed. They lay side by side but they are intertwined everywhere they can. In the stillness of this moment they don’t need to communicate with words. Their faces level, their eyes search, taking stock and memorizing every detail of each other’s faces. Joel thinks on the intimacy of this moment, how strange it would be with anyone else. But not with Ellie. Even she must be feeling it - the usual chatterbox is silenced. At this thought, the tip of his lip upturns in the slightest smirk. In the soft moonlight, he sees Ellie’s own face soften in return, smirk appearing on her own lips in response.  


At that, Joel can’t resist. The hand he had draped over her side, running up and down her spine grasps her jaw gently instead. He holds her there for a moment as he watches her eyes drift from his eyes down to his lips. He leans in and over her a little, then his lips meet her own. He’s lost track of how many times they’ve kissed tonight but knows it won't be enough. He feels her small hand grab his wrist to keep his hand in place as their lips touch and slide over each other. Her breathing speeds up as Joel swipes her bottom lip with his tongue before sucking on it a spell. They kiss for a while – he knows how much she loves it. Her answering breaths and whimpers only anchor him to her more.  


He pulls back a moment, seeing a look of contentment on her face he never wants to see disappear. She catches her breath a moment then opens up her eyes again, searching anew. His thumb passes gently over her soft jaw then ghosts over her bottom lip.  


“Are you okay?” he asks.  


She looks surprised at the question. “Okay? Of course I’m not okay,” concern rising on her face.  


“No, I know. I jus’ mean – are you hurt? Do you get enough to eat?”  


“I’m not hurt, just get some blisters. And they do seem to feed us ok. You?”  


“Same.”  


Ellie’s eyes drift down to Joel’s chest then her hand runs slowly up his arm to his bicep.  


“I just…I can’t stand this Joel. It’s torture,” she says, tears quickly welling in her eyes. “I’m glad we’re here together but not being able to see you…”  


He leans closer, forehead resting on her own.

“I know baby, I know.”  


“How are we gonna get out of here?”  


He leans back again and lets his gaze drift once again to her own.  


“I’m not sure. But I’ve been watching. You can too. We’ll figure somethin’ out. Hopefully soon.”  


She nods, and he can see her considering all sorts of things. Then the hand on his arm moves to his chest, resting there as she gently rubs his chest hair. He sighs, soaking up the warmth and the pleasant sensations that even an ounce of her touch brings.  


“You’re all I think about,” she says so quietly that he barely hears. “And to not be able to do this…”  


“I know, baby.”  


“And this bed’s kinda small.”  


Joel silently laughs, breath pushing though his nose. He wraps his arms around her, bringing her as close as he can.  


“Yes, it is. But we can make anything work.”  


Her head snaps up so she can look at him, smile wide on her face.  


“Yah, I guess we do.” She pauses for a moment, thinking. “I miss home. I miss being with you all the time. And in our house.” She lightly pulls and tugs on some of his chest hair. Then a thin index finger drifts over his nipple. Joel keeps watching her and runs his thumb over her exposed shoulder. “I think about moments like this. I pretend we’re together. It makes me feel better,” she sighs closing her eyes for a moment. When they open, she looks at him intensely. “You wanna know what else would make me feel better?”  


“You know I do.”  


The mischievous look she gives him lets him know he’s in for it. Still on her side, she lifts Joel’s hand that’s on her shoulder and brings it down between them. She moves her top leg to rest over his waist. He watches her every move as she grabs his wrist towards her face and takes his pointer and middle finger into her waiting mouth. Her eyes don’t leave his as she slowly sucks on his digits, dipping them in and out. He feels the texture of her tongue as she slowly licks them and coats them with her saliva.  


Then slowly she brings them out, smirking at Joel as he watches expectantly. She lowers those fingers down to her core and dips them into her wet pussy, filled with a mix of their combined fluids. He responds immediately, moving them slowly in and out of his girl as her hand stays on his wrist.  


She tips her head closer to his to whisper. “Being filled with your cum, Joel. It'll be our secret.”  


“Jesus, Ellie.”  


She smiles and starts moving her hips a little more in response to his wonderful thick fingers. She doesn’t let it go on for long, though. She pulls on his wrist and brings those fingers back up and sucks them clean.  


He watches her intently, mesmerized by the feel of her textured tongue on his fingers, and watching them dip in and out of her wonderful mouth. He's almost all the way hard again. “Well there you go takin’ some out. Seems like I need to fill you back up, huh girl?”  


Ellie smiles. Fingers now clean, she pushes back on him and he acquiesces, rolling onto his back. She straddles him, her velvety soft and wet pussy rubbing slowly along the length of his cock but not putting it inside of her yet. She bends over, still moving slowly, as her lips meet his again with fervor. He threads his right hand into her hair while the other ghosts up her thigh to her hip. After a few moments, she pauses to catch her breath, lifting up just a bit. He looks down between them, seeing the head of his cock repeatedly disappear between her pussy as she slides across his length. He can’t help moving his own hips to counteract her movements.  


She looks at him. “Like what you see?”  


He slips the hand from her waist back around to her butt cheek to take a handful and squeezes.  


“Darlin’, I ain’t ever gonna forget this view.”  


She smiles and kisses him more, although more distracted as they both push against each other in the best of ways. It’s only a few more moments before she sets herself upright. One of her hands goes to her breast, the other drifts down to her clit where she starts rubbing circles. He squeezes both of her thighs this time, and he’s entranced by her movements, her body, and her teasing wet pussy.  


There’s too many places Joel wants to look.  


“You’re so sexy, Ellie.”  


She smirks and slows her movements then scoots back closer to his balls. His cock, now slick as can be, is in her hand. She slides forward a little and sits up, angling her entrance towards his head.  


“You gonna fill me with your cum Joel?”  


His hands go to her waist, grasping hard. “I’m going to be empty, girl.”  


She concentrates, slipping him slowly inside of her. She moans as she dips down, taking him inch by inch.  


“God, Joel,” she sighs as she starts to move her hips front and back. She knows they both won’t last long so she leans down, getting a better angle for her clit. Her palms rest on his chest – she loves to feel the hard muscle there. She palms his pecs, scraping her nails through this chest hair. Joel’s hands wander, starting on both of her hips before he moves them to hold tightly to her arms so he can support her as she moves. Her eyes wander from his face to his arms, down his chest and defined stomach. But he likes it most when she looks down between her legs.  


As much as he knows she’s liking this, he feels too far away from her. He drops her arms and sits up, pulling them so his back is against the wall. He envelopes her in his arms as she keeps riding him. One arm locks around her head and he holds her close, kissing and biting her lips when he can in between breaths. The other wraps securely around her waist, helping her movements as she gives all her energy to fucking him.  


She whimpers and starts shaking a little, the strain of her movements taking its toll.  


“I’m so close Joel,” she whispers in his ear.  


“Cum for me, Ellie.”  


Her breath gets extra heavy and she squeezes her arms around his neck. He feels her mouth suck on his neck as she starts to clench around him, wave after wave. The arm behind her back slowly caresses her, his hand memorizing every inch of her soft back.  


Her movements slow but don’t stop as she leans back and they kiss slowly for a few moments before he tenses his muscles and flip them so she’s laying on her back with him over her. He’s already close, so he fucks into her with powerful thrusts, not holding anything back. He cums hard again, filling her once more. He catches his breath then slips out of her and once again lays on his side next to her. She watches him while she slips her hand down between her legs, holding a hand over her center. Joel’s hand wanders her stomach.  


“The things you do to me, girl.”  


Her free hand once again scrapes gently though his hair, sending tingles through Joel at the feeling.  


“I’m just glad we made the bed work,” she says, smiling.  


“Yes, we sure did,” he responds.  


“And we’ll get out of here.”  


He leans over, kissing her once on the forehead then once on the lips. “We will, I promise.”


End file.
